


Why Crows Shouldn't Have Tumblr

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tumblr, and he spends way too much time trying to figure out who it is lmao, it's a little ooc sorry, kageyama finds hinata's blog + all of the rants about his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's clueless, Hinata's angrily pining, Suga ships it.</p><p>(In which Hinata starts ranting about his crush online, not realising that said crush follows him- Kageyama tries to figure out who it is and fails miserably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Crows Shouldn't Have Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was mostly written for my own entertainment, and it was kind of written in a rush, so everyone's sort of out of character. im sorry !!  
> 

Kageyama scrolled down his dashboard on tumblr, not really paying attention to any posts and not really caring. He had, after all, only actually signed up because he’d heard there were some good resources on the site, and had wanted to try and brush up on non-volleyball-related skills. It had ended up being a poorly-functioning mess of irony, self-depreciative jokes and pretty pictures of clouds, and not the helpful site he’d hoped it to be, but he supposed it wasn’t too bad.

A bright orange something caught his eye, and he stopped scrolling. Oh, just a recommended blog’s icon- wait a second, was that…?

He sat up suddenly, looking carefully at the screen. It _looked_ like him. The post read something along the lines of “gwuhhh!!!! stupid crush and their stupid shiny black hair and stupid nice eyes and really cute smile!!!!!” It was followed by an angry-looking emoticon, which seemed to be flipping over a table.

Oh, that was definitely Hinata. Kageyama followed him, partly because he felt a bit of an obligation to, and partly because he was very curious about this “crush”. He scrolled through Hinata’s blog, which was mostly full of volleyball gifs and pictures of cats. And, as of recently, rants about the person he apparently admired.

Someone, who went by the name of “bokunomeme”, had replied to one of the posts, asking who the crush was with a lot of capital letters and question marks. Kageyama guessed it was Noya-senpai, especially since their blog description read “meet me in the pit”. But Hinata refused to answer, saying it was “very private!!” and that if he really wanted to know, he should ask at school.

Kageyama thought for a moment. It might be Shimizu-senpai. She had dark hair, and nobody could deny the fact that she did have very nice eyes and a cute smile… but Hinata wouldn’t be so secretive about it. Most of the team had crushed on her at some point (very much including Yachi), so there wouldn’t really be a reason to hide it.

His brow furrowed. Who was it, then? A girl in Hinata’s class? He kept scrolling down the spiker’s blog, now very determined to find out who his crush was, although he couldn’t quite place why.

 

sh-oyo: **gghhh,,,, why do crushes have to be so ANNOYING!!!! im trying to live my life normally and this idiot keeps distracting meeee!!! i couldnt even focus on spiking because of it!!!! not fair >:c**

lilkitty replied: **that does sound annoying…**

sh-oyo replied: **it is!!!!! kenmaaaa help i don’t know how to deal with crushes :c**

lilkitty replied: **hehe. fine, message me about them. ill try to help. i think I already know who they are, though.**

sh-oyo replied: **WHAT**

lilkitty replied: **dont worry, shouyou, i wont tell. but i fully expect every detail when you confess.**

sh-oyo replied: **of course!!! but you had better not tell him 3: <**

shouyoulol rplied: **I MEAN THEM**

lilkitty replied: **pfft…**

Kageyama’s eyes widened. Well, then.

He at least knew now that they were part of the volleyball club, and also… He felt his stomach start to twist at the thought of Hinata having a crush on a boy. Not necessarily in a bad way- it sort of reminded him of how he felt before a match; a little bit nervous and a little bit scared, but very much anticipating being out on the court. It was a fluttery, light kind of feeling.

He wondered why his face felt flushed. Maybe it was a bit warm in his room…? He reached over to turn the fan on, trying to piece together who his crush could be. Most people on the team had dark hair, didn’t they? But that meant it wasn’t Sugawara, Tanaka, Tsukishima (he was thankful for that), or Hisashi.

But Hinata mentioned once that they were tall, so he supposed that ruled out Nishinoya, too. That meant it was between Yamaguchi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Daichi and Kazuhito.

Asahi didn’t seem likely, nor did Daichi. They were both eighteen, and Nishinoya had wormed it out of him on one post that they weren’t in the third year, anyway. He didn’t know Kazuhito or Ennoshita very well, but that doesn’t mean Hinata couldn’t develop a crush on either of them, did it? But then, they weren’t regulars, so it wouldn’t make much sense for Hinata to be distracted by them, seeing as they weren’t on the court as often. Would it? Probably not, right?

There was also Yamaguchi. That was the most likely, Kageyama reckoned. He and Hinata were good friends, and, he figured, you didn’t have to like guys to admit Yamaguchi was pretty cute. Yes, he thought. It must be him. Hinata had a crush on Yamaguchi. That made sense. He’d figured it out, so why didn’t he feel satisfied with the answer?

Agitated, and assuming he was just tired, Kageyama closed the tab that was Hinata’s blog, about to shut his laptop when he saw that first post. The one that led to the unsettling curiosity, the need to find out who it was about.

“bluhhh!!!! stupid crush and their stupid shiny black hair and stupid nice eyes and really cute smile!!!!!”

_Shiny black hair._

But… Yamaguchi’s hair was dark brown, wasn’t it? He’d already ruled out Ennoshita, so who else on the team had black hair? He sighed, resting his chin in his hand, letting his bangs fall over his face.

_…Oh._

Kageyama felt his heart stop for a discernible three seconds. Then, it began to pound wildly, loudly in his ears, making the room tilt and his head swim. He felt his breath shorten slightly, and everything suddenly felt unbearably warm. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts at once, none of which made coherent sense and all of which were centred around the general idea of _holy fucking shit Hinata has a fucking crush on me what the hell what the fuck what the FUCK._

He was in the middle of processing this- and by processing, I mean staring blankly at a tumblr text post and trying to quell the incredibly panicked thoughts flitting across his mind, wondering how on Earth it had all come to this- when he heard his mother calling him for dinner. Snapped out of the crazed loop, he sat dazedly for a moment before calling out “I’m not hungry!”

Kageyama waited until the sound of her footsteps had vanished before scooting back from the desk and burying his face in his hands. There was one question he’d been avoiding, one little question he hadn’t wanted to even consider ever since he’d realised Hinata liked boys.

_Do… Do I… What if I like Hinata, too?_

What if, indeed. Oh, God. What would his dad say? What would he do if he found out? No, no, wait. He wasn’t even sure he liked Hinata. Was he? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. He didn’t know. He had no clue how he felt. But who could he talk to? Who could he ask? He supposed Tanaka wouldn’t care, and would, if anything, give advice- but that advice would probably be useless. The same went for Nishinoya, but…

Sugawara, maybe? Suga-san wouldn’t judge him, would he? He’d give good advice, wouldn’t he? Still feeling jittery, he opened a new tab to send an email to him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Just be honest, he said. Talk to Hinata about it. It’ll all work out, he said._

Kageyama was beginning to think asking anyone for advice at all was a grave mistake. He stood awkwardly near Hinata’s locker, close to the entrance of the school, very much hoping all went to plan. The letter he’d written was crumpled up in his hand from clenching it so tightly, and he was sure his face was bright red already. He could see Hinata walking through the gates. Ahh, maybe he should just give up on it.

_You can do it, Kageyama._

Taking a deep breath as Hinata approached, and not realising Sugawara was watching them both with rapt attention, he hurriedly stuttered out something along the lines of “THISISFORYOU”, shoved the note at him and ran as far away as he could. His heartbeat felt so loud it was a wonder Hinata couldn’t hear it, but at least he’d done it.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata peered after him curiously. Huh? Where was he going? “Uh… Kageyama?” He called out to him, but to no avail.

He tried not to laugh despite himself. Hinata didn’t think he’d seen anyone go that red before. He wondered why…? But shrugged and started to open the crumbled piece of notebook paper.

It looked like it had been written and re-written over and over- full of faded, erased pencil marks and little tears. But that wasn’t what caught Hinata’s attention first. What did was the fact that it was a love confession.

Hinata almost dropped the note running after Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiding behind a large tree, doubled over and panting, was where Kageyama’s thoughts began to catch up with him.

First, he fretted over whether or not it was the right bit of paper. What if he’d accidentally given Hinata his Japanese notes, or something? But no, he’d reread the letter several times before handing it to him.

But what would Hinata say? How would he… What if he rejected him? What if Kageyama was wrong about how Hinata felt? Again, he tried to quell the fear by reminding himself that Sugawara had literally said he knew the little spiker was head over heels for him.

It didn’t stop him from feeling… How did he feel? Kageyama felt very dizzy, stomach fluttering with mingled fear and a strange exhilaration. But he wasn’t sure he regretted anything just yet.

“KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA!”

Oh, nevermind. He very much regretted everything. Every little bit of anxiety, every worried little thought, every ridiculous fear came crashing down over him in one crippling wave. He turned around shakily, starting to say “I’m sorry” before arms wrapped around him and a pair of lips met his and they both fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Sugawara laughed and congratulated Kageyama. Asahi smiled, fairly sure that both Nishinoya and Tanaka had burst into tears. Yachi hugged them and so did Kiyoko, and even Tsukishima managed a grin- although it was accompanied by rolled eyes. Yamaguchi congratulated them happily, and pretty much everyone else just yelled “FINALLY!” As soon as they’d heard about it.

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes and embarrassed by the fact that Hinata wouldn’t let go of his hand. Hinata, on the other hand, beamed, eyes sparkling happily. He glanced up at his boyfriend, and, noticing he wasn’t looking, quickly kissed his cheek.

If possible, the taller boy went redder than before and tried to chase after Hinata, who had run away laughing, Kageyama ran up to him angrily, only to harmlessly pick him up and start laughing, too.

At that point, almost everyone in the room was violently suppressing the urge to say “aww” and start gushing over them- partially because Kageyama would probably throttle them, but also because nobody wanted their moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> so !! this idea had kind of been floating around my head for a while, but i never had the motivation/patience to write it down until recently. it was loosely based on a tumblr prompt i saw somewhere, which i cant find now, eheheh.  
> im considering adding a second chapter that's not really a chapter so much as ~~edited~~ screenshots of hinata and kenma's blogs and things?? idk it could be fun
> 
> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
